a cobra's kiss
by miaoou
Summary: Spencer's parents drop him off at his cousin's mansion, and Billy Joe Cobra cant take no for an answer. Alive!Billy X Spencer GuyXGuy warning YAOI.. ECTOFEATURE SHIP. underage warning! RAPE WARNING PLEASE DONT READ IF THIS MIGHT TRIGGER YOU! (will probably just write a bunch of short stories here not following any kind of plot.)


**Author's note: This story has rape in it. I do not encourage rape and I know it's definitely not cool. This is ONLY for entertainment purposes and completely fictional! The content might TRIGGER people so PLEASE PLEASE if you feel like the subject might trigger you or make you uncomfortable I would advise you not to read this fan fiction! ALSO I don't own Dude that's my ghost…Thanks!**

Spencer Wright's quiet sobbing was a pleasure to hear for the famous singer Billy Joe Cobra. Being in total control of the miserable boy beneath him only caused him to become more aroused.

"Don't cry Spence! And quit moving your ass around like that!"

Despite the 25 year olds commands Spencer continued to desperately flail below him. Tears oozed out of his eyes as he lifted a leg and attempted to kick the man behind him. Dodging it swiftly Billy chuckled.

"You want to be like that? Its completely fine with me!" Billy hissed as he harshly grabbed Spencer's hips yanking him toward him and forced his dick deep into the younger boy's ass. The rough rope dug into Spencer's wrists causing small splinters and blood to slowly ooze out. He screamed loudly the sharp noise causing Billy to cringe, despite the unpleasant ringing in his ear he continued to thrust violently into the smaller boy.

"You're loving this aren't you? Tell me how much you love it." Billy whispered into the brunette's ear. Spencer continued sobbing, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't believe it… when he met Billy in the morning he was the coolest guy ever and Spencer was certainly excited for hanging with the famous Billy Joe Cobra when his mom had announced the singer would be his baby sitter.

Walking into the kitchen when he woke in the morning to see his mom setting his breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Spencer!" She sang as she kissed her sons cheek. Spencer smiled awkwardly as he wiped of the red lipstick stained on his face.

"Morning mom." He said as he sat down and ate his breakfast.

"Eat your food fast, honey. We have to leave in five minutes." Jane said as she pulled out her car keys from her purse.

"Why? Where are we going?" Spencer asked as he continued to stuff his face.

"Your father, Jessica and I are going to a huge tournament Jessica's in. You will be going to a sitter."

Spencer nearly chocked on his food.

"A sitter? Really mom? I'm 17 and I still can't stay alone in the house?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nope. Don't be so upset dear! You will be staying with your famous cousin!" she sang as tugged Spencer's arm and walked him to the front door calling down Jessica and Hugh.

"Oh. You mean Billy Joe Toolbag." The brunette said rolling his eyes. He wasn't a huge fan of the singer and got quite annoyed at the countless amount of people who fangirled over him almost every day at school.

"Don't say that! Besides you'll only be there for the weekend anyway." Jane said as she pushed a sleepy Jessica and Hugh out the door.

"Alright." Spencer said as he sighed deeply its not like he had any plans this weekend anyway. Mindlessly getting in to the crammed van his mind wondered off as Jane drove away the small home. It would be his first time meeting the amazing Billy Joe Cobra maybe this wont be a bad experience after all. He wondered if the raven-haired man was just as good looking in person the thought made him blush. Realizing what his mind drifted off to he blushed harder, the teen boy shouldn't be thinking those things about another guy let alone a relative. Closing his eyes as he inserted his earphones he allowed himself to sleep.

Spencer soon woke to his earphones being violently ripped out of his ears by Jessica.

"Hey! Did you not hear me! I said we're at Billy's house!" Jessica's squeaky voice caused Spencer to cringe. Rolling his eyes as stepped out of the van his mother called out to him.

"Have a good time honey! Call us if anything happens!" and with that they zoomed away before Spencer could raise an arm to wave goodbye. Retching the large gate at the entrance of the mansion Spencer groaned, how is he going to get inside? Leaning against the gate he decided to wait and hope for someone to see him and let him in. However to his surprise the gate swung open and he nearly fell on his ass. He looked around the immense driveway leading to the front entrance. After a few scans of his surroundings he started to walk casually toward the double doors. Feeling his pockets for his phone hoping he didn't forget it in the van when Jessica ripped out his earphones, groaning in frustration he realized he had left it behind. Not only his phone but also he had absolutely nothing else with him. No spare underwear no toothbrush, nothing. Perhaps Billy will have something he could use instead?

After ringing the singer's door bell a few times. The doors finally swung open to reveal the 'amazing' Billy Joe Cobra who stood half naked at the door obviously he had just gotten out of bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice was hoarse and he narrowed his eyes swinging and arm above his head to block the sunlight. The sight shocked Spencer despite the obvious hangover and raspy voice Mr. Billy Joe Cobra was very much attractive, the brunette felt his face heat up.

"Uh… I'm your c-cousin, Spencer Wright." The teen boy managed to stammer. The annoyed look on Billy's face turned to a warm smile.

"Oh right! Come in Spence!" he said as he motioned inside the large home. Complying the brunette walked inside.

"I'm sorry I look like this right now I'll go get dressed. You can go to the living room." Billy said turning to walk toward the elevator. Spencer nodded walking toward what he believed was the living room admiring his surroundings. He never been in such an expensive, nice house, and Billy seemed nice.

Taking a seat on the leather couch he sighed.

After what Spencer swears was at LEAST and hour Billy finally shows up in the living room.

"Hey kid you want a drink or something?" the raven-haired male asked standing near the kitchen. Turning to face him Spencer froze. Billy truly was the most attractive man he'd ever seen, he started to realize why the girls at his school loved him so much.

"Do you?" the older male asked again. Pulling Spencer out of his daydream the brunette quickly shook his head. Shrugging Billy walked toward him sitting next to him.

"Can you get that remote?" he asked pointing to a small black TV remote sitting on the floor. Nodding his head Spencer stood to get the remote. Tossing it to Billy before sitting at the opposite side of the couch.

"What do you like to watch?" the raven-hair man asked turning on the television.

"A-anything is fine." Spencer stuttered avoiding eye contact.

"Alright." Billy sighed as he threw the remote beside him.

The two watched in silence. It was so awkward Spencer wanted to scream. Instead he started fidgeting in his seat. The older male noticed, turning to the younger boy.

"Why are you sitting over there? Come here next to me!"

Slowly Spencer scooted closer until he was only a foot away from the singer still avoiding eye contact. Billy Frowned.

"Closer! We're friends Spencer!"

Again Spencer scooted closer until he was only inches from the singer. Frustrated the raven-haired male threw an arm across Spencer's shoulder and pulled him closer, closing up the small space between them. Spencer felt his face heat up turning the darkest shade of crimson he ever saw. Billy smiled catching the sight of the flustered boy beside him. Why would Billy want to be so close to the brunette its not like he _liked _him! Shaking that thought out of his head Spencer realized how hot the room had been and how much he was starting to sweat.

An hour had passed before the sweat slowly touched Billy's arm that was still draped across Spencer's small shoulders. Noticing the moist feeling on his arm Billy removed his arm taking a good look at the young boy beside him.

"You should have told me it was that hot in here bromingo." Billy teased Spencer as he stood to remove his jacket moisten with the brunette's sweat.

"I-its not h-hot." Spencer softly spoke keeping his head downcast.

"Stand up boy." Billy chuckled. Dang this kid was cute, usually the famous singer was drawn to women, but Spencer was much cuter than anyone he laid eyes on in a long while. Nodding Spencer stood he was a good head shorter then the raven-haired man. Slowly the older male pulled Spencer's shirt over his head. Spencer's face heated up even more, however he allowed Billy to remove his shirt. Kneeling down the singer started unbuckling the teen's pants. Jumping back fast in response Spencer nearly screamed. Billy crossed his arms.

"You can't be walking around here in sweat soaked clothes."

And with that Billy reached for the brunette's pants again.

"I can do it myself!" Spencer quickly said unbuckling his pants and hesitantly letting them fall to his ankles. Billy stood up grabbing the teen's hand.

"Leave them there the maid will get them later. Lets go see if I have anything else for you." Following the older man to the elevator Spencer felt incredibly awkward. Not only did he have an unbelievable crush on Billy Joe Cobra but now he was dressed in only his tiny white underwear next to him soaked in sweat and redder than a lobster. Thank God the singer didn't stare like a total creeper. Finally reaching the singer's room Billy flopped down on to his large bed.

"The closet is right next to the bathroom you can choose anything from there."

Walking slowly toward the closet he groaned in frustration, He's totally making a huge fool of himself in front of Billy. This is probably the worst day of his life.

"In the back of the closet in a small box are clothes from when I was thirteen, they might fit you!" Billy called from his bed.

Spencer rolled his eyes. Opening the box and picking out the first thing to catch his eye. A plain black t-shirt and shorts too short for his liking ending at mid thigh but not feeling to look through the box he stood to leave. Leaving the closet he saw a sleeping Billy Joe Cobra lying still on the large bed. Not thinking of a better thing to do Spencer sat next to him.

"Billy. Wake up." He said sloftly shaking the singer awake. Slowly Billy opened his brown eyes.

"Sorry brotato, I didn't get much sleep last night. You look cute in that outfit!" Billy said sitting up next to Spencer.

"Thanks! You're cute too." Spencer smiled. Finally it seemed like he was getting comfortable with the singer.

For the last couple of hours the two sat talking about themselves, of course this was very easy for Billy. They talked as if they were best friends in such a short time learning almost everything there is to know about each other.

"I really like you Spencer." Billy started.

"I like you too." Spencer blushed slightly.

Billy leaned in slowly, Spencer's heart started beating fast in his chest. He knew what Billy wanted, he wasn't sure if he wanted it himself but allowed Billy to give him his very first kiss. It was soft and the singer's lips tasted sweet.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Spencer blushed avoiding eye contact. Billy laughed.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

Spencer nodded.

"Would you maybe want to go out sometime, anywhere you want? I'll pay for everything." Billy asked.

"You mean like a d-date?" Spencer felt himself get hot again. The older male nodded with a smile. Looking around the room Spencer hesitated to answer.

"You mean you want us to start dating?" Spencer managed to stammer. Nodding again Billy seemed to get impatient. The brunette started fidgeting with his hands. Sighing after a few moments Spencer spoke.

"That's nice of you to ask Billy, but I don't think we should. I like you and everything but I just don't think I can date you." Spencer said keeping his gaze downcast; it wasn't his fault he didn't want to date the famous singer besides he had his eyes on a girl he just started getting friendly with in school. Billy froze shocked at what he heard. This was the first time anyone had ever rejected the Cobra he had no idea how to react. It felt sad and he was a bit hurt. Spencer noticed this.

"Billy, I'm really sorry. Please lets just talk about something el-"

He was interrupted by a rough kiss, getting pushed back on to the bed the singer continued to kiss the teen, forcing his tongue into Spencer's mouth. After a few protesting noises the brunette was able to shove the older man off him.

"What the fuck! You need to learn how to take no for an answer!" Spencer hissed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Billy frowned, he did need to learn how to take no for an answer. However what seemed easier for the singer was to force Spencer to like him back. He was sure it would work after he showed the boy just how good he can make him feel. This seemed like a good plan. Shoving the brunette down Billy straddled his hips, pulling his arms above his head leaving the brunette trapped under the singer. Flailing around hopelessly Spencer couldn't help but scream.

"Be quiet brotato! Trust me you're going to enjoy this." Billy's voice was soft it almost relaxed the miserable boy below him. Staying still under the raven-haired male, Billy began to lift Spencer's shirt just past his nipples. Kneading them slowly between his fingers Billy sucked and kissed his chest gently. Spencer clenched onto the silk sheets below him holding back his moans proved to be harder than he thought. The raven-haired male above him noticed Spencer's resistance.

"Don't hold back your moans bromingo."

Ignoring the older man above him Spencer continued to bite his lips shut, causing a few beads of blood to ooze out. Slowly leaving trails of kisses as he moved down the edge of the boy's pants Billy proceded to unbuckle Spencer's belt. The brunette's eyes widend in horror and swiftly lifted his legs to violently kick the older male off him.

"I've had enough!" Spencer's anger filled voice nearly scared the older male on the floor before him. Grinning the evilest smile Spencer ever seen Billy slowly stood.

"This isn't about you brotato."

Freezing in his position Spencer's heart started pounding in his chest, not out of infatuation but out of fear. Billy looked so evil it seemed almost inhuman, like an evil spirit. The raven-haired male got on top of the young teen once again, straddling him as he grinded along Spencer's crotch.

"Oh!" Spencer moaned loudly. Billy snickered and continued to grind gently on Spencer.

"I knew you'd love this. Now be a good boy and let me take off your pants."

Spencer gulped and nodded his head quickly. The older man smiled as he eagerly unbuckled and pulled down the brunette's shorts along with his tiny underwear. Billy grinned at the adorable sight.

"This part of you is the most adorable of all!" Billy said taking Spencer's (not hard) dick into his hand, slowly he lead it to his mouth. However before it reached Billy's lips, the younger boy raised an arm and punched the singer full force on his nose. Quickly the star held a hand to his nose stopping the blood from pouring out on to the half naked boy under him. Looking up slowly with the most anger he'd ever felt before. Spencer froze, and swore the singer's eyes turned red for just a moment.

"You little shit! I have an interview tomorrow!"

Whispering apologizes over and over to the singer as he covered his face from any swings the older –stronger- male might do. Billy only reached over Spencer to grab a long rope from the other side of the bed-don't ask why he keeps rope near his bed-. Quickly wrapping it around Spencer's wrists and tying it to a bedpost forcing the boy to kneel facing away from Billy giving him full access to his ass.

"You look so much better this way Bromigo. Maybe now you wont be such a pain in the ass." Billy growled as he harshly pulled Spencer's butt toward him. The younger male yelped in pain as the rough splintery rope dug into his wrists. Licking and sucking on Spencer's asshole Billy clawed his long nails into Spencer's ass cheeks the boy need a little bit of punishment after all for punching the amazing Billy Joe Cobra.

"Please! Mr. Cobra! Please stop!" the brunette pleaded in between sobs. Billy paused, and proceeded to unbuckle his pants as he chuckled.

"I like it when you call me that! But I'm sorry Spence, I'm too turned on right now to stop anytime soon."

Billy said rubbing the tip of his dick against Spencer's entrance. He's actually going to do it. Billy Joe Cobra is actually going to fuck Spencer Wright. Spencer shivered at just the thought; there was no way he could let it happen however it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice. Lifting his leg slowly he violently kicked back, in spite of the power he put into the kick Billy dodged it. At this point Spencer was in tears being careful to not sob out loudly and flailing desperately in Billy's grip. Noticing the miserable boy's hiccups and sniffles the singer paused.

"Don't cry Spence! And quit moving your ass around like that!"

Despite the older male's commands Spencer continued to flail about below him. The brunette cried below him and raised his leg violently kicking back and once more Billy dodged it. Getting feed up with Spencer's disruptions Billy harshly grabbed onto Spencer's ass.

"You want to be like that! It's completely fine with me!" Billy hissed thrusting violently deep into Spencer's ass. Screaming out loudly in pain as tears flowed out of the teen boy's eyes, the singer continued to thrust violently. The pain was unbearable. The brunette wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone, not even his enemies. It felt as if there were knives cutting up the insides of his asshole, something started oozing out when Billy started fucking him. Spencer assumed it was blood.

"Fuck! You're by far the tightest I've ever been in. Don't be surprised if I cum fast!" Billy said in between loud moans. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut allowing all the tears to flow gently on to his pink tinted cheeks.

Moaning loudly once more Billy came thrusting deep into Spencer making sure not a single drop of his cum spilled out. As soon as he pulled out Spencer dropped onto his ass.

"That was incredible brotato! Hopefully next time I don't have to force you." The older male said untying the younger teen below him. Next time? As much pain and tears there were, Spencer couldn't help but to enjoy it –a little bit-. He didn't get to cum but some part of him actually enjoyed being used by the amazing Billy Joe Cobra. Smiling to himself after being untied the brunette rubbed the raw irritated skin on his wrists, as Billy placed a gentle smooch on his head.


End file.
